Seven months
by Rose Rasmussen
Summary: seven months and two days after Mathew Williams was abducted for the second time, his brothers receive a phone-call in the middle of the night. will it be good news or bad? human names used, this story is my work, but it is picked up from a dead one. Previously titled "A birthday present"
1. phonecalls

This is a story i have picked up from a dead one, it can be found

here= s/6022021/1/Roomies

**WARNINGS: RAPE, BOYxBOY, VIOLENCE, BONDAGE, SLIGHT INCEST.**

* * *

Seven months and two days since they had received the call in the middle of the night telling them that their brother had been abducted from his hospital room late the night of November 28th and six staff were dead.

Seven months and two days since Ivan Braginski had broken out of jail leaving fourteen guards dead and one more under arrest for assisting an armed escape.

Seven moths and two days since Alfred F. Jones and Francis Bonnefoy's lived ceased to exist and every waking moment and otherwise was spent thinking about their brother.

At first there was anger, then pain, then nothing. Complete and utter nothingness. They still worked, but it wasn't the same.

Seven months and two days after their lives ended with a phone call, a phone call started them again.

* * *

June 30th 11:19pm

Alfred was dreaming of a beautiful summer party under maple trees. Arthur was to his right, Francis to his left. On a large Canadian flag, lay a huge plate piled high with pancakes. On the other side of the pancakes sat a beautiful blonde, a bit younger than Alfred. _Mathew_.

_**Happy birthday! **_Alfred's dream self smiled.

A ringing blurred the dream. He looked to where the pancakes were a second ago. Mathew and the others faded a bit. In place of the plate was a black dial phone. It was ringing.

_**no.**_

_**NO! **_his dream self shouted.

_**GO AWAY!**_ he screamed at the phone. But it just kept ringing. Alfred sunk to his knees clutching his head. As more of the dream faded away, he realized there was an actual phone ringing.

Alfred awoke with a jolt and stumbled into the hallway, half asleep and dressed in boxer shorts. He lifted the phone from the cradle and mumbled a slurred hello into the receiver.

"yes, hello, is this Alfred Jones?" the woman on the other side asked.

"depends on who's asking." Alfred was slightly more awake and battling a strong sense of dejavu

"this is the Timmons police department, we need you to come in and identify someone."

Alfred tried to fight a wave of dizziness and failed. He let the phone slip out of his hands and bent over, sinking to his knees, trying to focus on breathing,

_Oh god _he thought

_He's dead_

Alfred grabbed hold of the hallway table and fought to stand up. He seceded in knocking the table over and ripping the phone chord out of the wall. He stumbled over to Francis' room, using the wall as a support. He burst through the door sobbing, and ran to the Frenchman's bed where Francis was now awake, albeit a bit groggily.

"OH GOD!" Alfred sobbed into his older brother's chest. "they want us to identify a body" Alfred screamed cruces into Francis.

"he's dead, omigod He's dead!" Alfred was hysterical

"calm down Alfred it was just a dream" Francis soothed his younger brother.

"no it wasn't! I just had a call from the police department. They want us to come in right away."

"what?" Francis found it hard to believe

" I need to go" Alfred was up and out the door before Francis had time to react. He did the only thing he could do.

"ALFRED! You aren't wearing any cloths!"


	2. the station

i am so sorry for the insanely short chapters XD  
i just hate typing and I've written EVERYTHING by hand so now i have to go back and type it and its taking forever!

**WARNINGS: RAPE, BOYXBOY, VIOLENCE, SLIGHT INCEST.**

* * *

"hello? Hello?" Linda questioned the phone. She heard a bump, and then heavy breathing, followed by a crash, then dial tone. "well, cock." it was only her second day working at the station, and she was already getting the weird stuff.

"told you." her coworker Arlene looked over from the other computer. "next thing you know Alfred Jones will be walking through that door , hysterical."

"So he's got a reputation? For what exactly?" Linda asked.

"insanity" Arlene said, shrugging.

* * *

Insanity was exactly what ensued as soon as Alfred arrived at the police station in nothing but a pair of american flag boxers and a bomber-style jacket.

"oh god! Its him, Isn't it? I know its him, Ivan wouldn't let him escape this time! Is he mangled? I don't want to see him if he's mangled!" Linda came round' the receptionist's counter to try and stop the never-ending flow of words this american kept spouting.

"sir," she tried

"maybe I should've waited for Francis, he's good at staying calm." didn't seem to hear her.

"SIR." she tried to hold onto his arms as best she could, but he kept pacing, his blonde hair ruffled.

"oh god, I don't want to see what Ivan did to him." he was getting more and more frantic.

" JONES!" she shouted. This got his attention.

"you hung up before I had a chance to explain. There is no body, there is a living person that fits your description of Mathew" she said slowly.

"why cant HE tell you if he's Matt or not?" Alfred asked, more than slightly confused.

"he wont talk to us. He's at the hospital right now," Linda continued speaking slowly and carefully. It seemed to be calming him down. "I can take you to him now. Would you like that?"

Alfred nodded. He seemed to have calmed down completely.

"Arlene, i'm taking to the hospital in my own car" she didn't take her eyes off of Alfred. She escorted him out to her car, a black Prius. She moved the basket of laundry from her front seat to the back, but not without taking a pair of her husband's jeans and handing them to Alfred. "you better hope they fit."


End file.
